Pokemon Guardians
by searing light dragon
Summary: Based off Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie. Three powerful humans find themselves in the Pokemon world. After joining an adventure for some time, can they bring themselves to go back to their world? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_The wind whips around us as Tronay, Santerous, and myself stand before the narrow bridge._

"_We've come as you asked!" I shout._

"_I don't think he's here yet," my sister, Tronay Nekita says as she grabs my arm._

"_Don't go running off on us. Scared and all," my annoying younger brother, Santerous Nekita, said as he chuckled softly._

_My loyal Guardian Dragon, Finca, rises up behind me. Her ghostly appearance nearly scaring you for life if you didn't know what she could do._

_Ready? I ask._

_Yes master, she replies as I use my magic to make her visible. _

_During the ultimate battle of darkness vs light, Finca was nearly killed by a powerful serpent known as the Great Leviathan. He inflicted a horrible scar across my back and nearly killed Finca as she saved me from falling off her back and crashing into the ground below. Although she lived, her mobility below her neck was impossible and so, over time, she regained the use of her limbs to only find out that she could no longer survive in our world, that her time as my Guardian was up. I frantically fought to keep her with us and then I learned that she could stay if she and I were joined as one. At first I was not sure about it, I mean bonding with your own dragon, but I eventually accepted the offer and our spirits were merged into one. I can make her visible through my powers but it drains me severally to do so for a long period of time._

_**Let them come**__, Finca growls softly._

_Relax Finca, I say to try and help calm her nerves._

"_Ready?" I ask my sister and brother._

"_Yes."_

"_I am."_

"_Good," I answer as we wait._

_It seems like three hours pass. Suddenly Finca perks up her head._

_I hear something master, she growls._

_As do I, I answer._

_A sense of power drapes over us like a sheet._

"_Santerous, Tronay, be alert!" I growl as the sense increases._

_A tall, dark male steps out onto the other side of the bridge._

"_Welcome," he says calmly as Finca growls. "I see you made it."_

_A growl echoes from down within the canyon below the bridge. The male steps forward and Finca rushes toward him._

_Finca no! I shout but she doesn't hear me._

_This is for harming my master! She screams as her claws tear across his face._

_The human backs up and touches the wounds on his face left by Finca._

"_Impressive young Finca," he mutters as he heals the wounds on his face with his magic._

_The growl that he heard earlier wasn't just our imagination, it was real! A large white dragon soars over the bridge and lands beside its master._

_You okay? The dragon asks._

_Fine, the human mutters._

"_Nor'ac," I mutter as I gaze at the pale white dragon._

_Nor'ac growls softly and the human's blue eyes shine from within his hood. _

"_Nor'ac let us have some fun with our guests. Use your Spacial Void attack and rid them from my sight," the human cries out. _

_Nor'ac roars and a blast of greenish light shoots from his mouth. I jump in front of Tronay and Santerous, my arms spread out._

"_You must get past me first and that is not an easy thing to do," I shout as a shield of pure light rises up around me._

_Nor'ac's attack collides with my shield. My shield begins to waver slightly and then it collapses. Then last thing I see is Finca roaring at Nor'ac and then the world went dark._


	2. The Awakening

I sat up, slowly opening my eyes. After a few adjustments I could make out the figure of my younger brother who stood just inches away, a tree nearly shielding him from my view. We seem to have landed in a dense forest of evergreen trees and I groan as I struggle to my feet. I may be over ten thousand years old but I look like I am only twenty, thank goodness!

"Where are we?" I ask as Santerous had already gotten to his feet.

"I suppose that Nor'ac teleported us into another world," he replies.

I rub my aching head and look around. Green grass, blue sky, plenty of white clouds and trees and strange looking creatures. Wait a minute! Those creatures where not there just a few minutes ago.

"Hey Tamli I think I found something!" My sister, Tronay, cries as she runs over to three red-and-white balls of some kind.

"What are those?" I ask as I rose to my feet.

"I do not know but they look like they are made to hold something in," Tronay replies as she picks one up.

"I wouldn't touch that Tronay, it could be harmful," Santerous suggests as he picks up one as well.

"Well look who that advice is coming from," I say snickering slightly.

"Watch it Tamli," Santerous growls as he grips the ball tighter.

'If both of you don't watch it, I'll have to break you two up before we find out anything about this world," Tronay says as she walks in-between us.

"Sorry Tronay I shouldn't have let my temper run wild there for a second without considering what might have occurred later on," I say as I pick up one of the red-and-white balls.

"It looks like it has a button on it. I wonder what it does," I say, speaking to no one in particular.

"Push it. I dare you. Or are you too scared?" Santerous teased.

Tronay merely sighed. Her memory from our ancient home had been taken from her earlier on but she still found Santerous and I to be annoying sometimes. Not like I minded that she thought that, although I tried to keep my thoughts hidden from her and Santerous.

"Fine, " I grumbled in annoyance. "Let's see what fate chose for me to have, shall we?" I ask as I toss the ball into the air.

The ball opens and the creature inside comes flying out of the ball. It lands and stands up, just barely reaching to my thigh. One tiny spike is carved on the outside of its front paws. Its red eyes look up at me with wonder.

"What is this?" I ask as I stare at it.

"I think its called Riolu," Tronay replies.

Riolu looks up at me, its tail twitching with excitement. A sudden thought reaches me.

_Who are you?_

I gaze at the creature carefully.

_You really have no clue huh._

I look down at Riolu.

"Did you say that?" I ask.

_Of course master_, Riolu replies.

"Can I see what I got?" Tronay asks as she lifts the ball up.

"Sure," I reply.

"Go!" Tronay shouts as she sends the ball flying into the air.

From inside the ball comes a little fox with six tails.

"How cute," Tronay says as she bends down to pet it.

"It looks like a Vulpix," Santerous comments.

"Vulpix?" Tronay asks.

_That's my name!_ Vulpix says.

"My turn," Santerous says as he throws the ball into the air.

A tiny turtle like creature comes out with a tiny leaf on its head.

"Santerous I think you got a Turtwig," I say as my brother gazes at it.

_Who are you?_ Turtwig asks looking at Riolu and Vulpix.

"Looks like we all have those creatures and it seems that we can speak to them directly through telepathy," I say as I watch Vulpix, Turtwig, and Riolu play with each other.


	3. The Training

"So what are we supposed to with them?" Santerous asks.

"I believe that we are supposed to train them," Tronay replies.

_That's right!_ Riolu says as he walks over to me.

"Riolu would you like to ride on my shoulder?" I ask as I bend down.

_Of course!_ Riolu replies as he hops up on my shoulder.

"You look good with Riolu on your shoulder," Tronay replies as she picks up Vulpix.

_What are you doing?_ Vulpix twists her head around to ask Tronay.

"You and I are going to have fun," my sister laughs as she holds Vulpix.

Santerous watches us as we look at each other and how we look with our creatures.

"Come on Turtwig," my brother says as he walks off. "They don't need us."

_Where are we going?_ Turtwig asks as he walks behind Santerous.

_Where are they going?_ Riolu asks from my shoulder.

"Wait a minute Santerous," Tronay cries as she runs after him.

"What is it?" Santerous asks as he stops.

_I thought that we were a team? _Vulpix says.

"No longer will I allow myself to be pulled along on an adventure," my brother says. "Now come on Turtwig!"

_But I want to stay_, Turtwig says.

"Look at Turtwig, he wants to stay here. So why don't you stay here with him," Tronay pleads.

_Yeah! Do it for Turtwig! _Riolu says.

"All right!" Santerous yells. "I'll stay for one night and then leave in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, we huddle around a campfire. I suppose that it was good to have a fire creature with us.

"Tamli . . ." my sister begins.

"Yes Tronay, what is it?" I reply.

"Do you want to let Riolu train with Vulpix?" Tronay asks.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I say as I rub Riolu's back gently with my hand.

_The fire feels good! _Vulpix says as she stretches out.

"It does feel good Vulpix," my sister smiles as she scratches Vulpix's back.

Riolu suddenly jumps to his feet and runs over to a part of the surrounding forest.

"What do you think is wrong?" Tronay asks as she slides over to my side.

I close my eyes and allow my mind to search the area for any opponents.

"Something to the north of us," I say as I open my eyes. "Riolu thinks that we should go check it out."


	4. The Vision

So we walk through the forest that we had been in for the past few hours and I suddenly stop, my gaze on Riolu as his eyes seem to gaze into the horizon.

"What is it?" My sister asks as she grasps my arm gently, terror clearly showing in her blue eyes.

"I'm not sure," I answer as I look at her for a moment before resuming my gaze on the giant grey, crumbling building that lays just feet away from where we stand.

Santerous rolls his purple eyes in disgust and reaches for the Turtwig's poke ball.

"Return," he grumbles lazily as the turtle vanishes in a flash of red light.

Tronay turns to glare at him for a moment before focusing her attention to Vulpix. The little red fox lays curled at her feet, shivering with fear. Tronay releases her grip on my arm, finally returning its circulation, and binds down to stroke the fox's back.

"It is okay," my sister says gently as she rubs the fox's back with her calm, caring hands.

I stare at her, so much has happened in her life and yet she will not give up and let go of what still keeps her on this earth. I honor my sister for that. Suddenly a mound of dirt rams into the backside of my head. I instantly turn around to find Santerous laughing at me. With a hatred burning in my eyes, I advance toward him. This is the last time he annoys me!

* * *

I can not remember much more after my attack on my brother. We kicked. We hit. We called each other names, hateful ones at that. He gets on my nerves so bad but yet I still love him. To think what I would do if I wasn't related to him!

The warm, sweet sound of birds chirping awakens me. I roll over to find myself staring into a mass of blueish fur and it takes me a moment to remember the events of the past day.

_**Riolu**_, I mutter to myself.** _You never fail to amuse me._**

After Tronay and Santerous get up, I join them. My icy glare tells them to not bother me, not unless they want a fight. I stoop low to the ground and run my hands through my mass of silver hair that covers the top of my head. Oh why did I put up with this? Why didn't I just leave them right now with Riolu?

I shook my head, I couldn't leave them. Tronay and Santerous were the closest thing to a family that I had, they were my family, my adoptive family.

_Master?_

I blink, unsure of the sound that I heard for a moment.

_You okay?_

I turn to see Riolu stare into my purple eyes, his tiny red eyes seeming to calm me.

"I am fine Riolu," I mutter as I pat the young pokemon's head.

After the events of the early morning, the three of us set out for the castle. Tronay and Santerous keep their pokemon held inside the poke ball, only I allow mine to roam free, although Riolu loves to sit on my shoulder.

* * *

Around noon the next day we finally find ourselves at the giant, grey castle.

_That's huge!_ Riolu exclaims as we stare at it.

I gaze at the castle's crumbling walls and then at Riolu.

"Want to check it out?" I ask.

_Sure_, Riolu replies as us walk closer to the castle.

"This place is huge!" Tronay exclaims as we walk through the crowds of people that litter the narrow bridge that leads to the castle's craggy exterior.

"I found out why there is so many people," Santerous says as he comes running up with Turtwig as his heels.

"Why?" I ask. "And why have you let Turtwig out?"

"It is none of your business and I believe that there is a pokemon tournament going on," my brother growls, his hands clenching into fists.

"Pokemon tournament? What's that?" Tronay asks as she is bumped by a passing woman.

_It's where pokemon battle each other and their trainers call out their attacks for them to use to make the opponent's pokemon faint_, Riolu explains as he growls at the hundreds of people as we pass by them.

"It sounds fun. Should we check it out?" My sister asks.

"Sure," both Santerous and I sigh as our sister leads us into the castle.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, we enter a room full of costumes.

"So we dress up for the tournament?" Tronay asks after we are in the room.

"I suppose so," I answer as I move off to one side of the room and begin to search for something to put over my white cloak.

"Come on! Show some spirit!" My sister says as she drags Santerous over to where I stand. "It'll be fun!"

_Fun? What fun is dressing up? _Riolu asks and I nod in agreement.

"Oh boys just give up! You're getting a costume on before the tournament or you can't enter, right Santerous?" My sister asks as she turns her bright and cheery face toward our brother, who stands still.

My brother looks bewildered as he snaps to attention, I guess Tronay pulled him out of a trance, he has those sometimes.

"Yeah, sure sis," he answers quickly as he shoves his hands inside the pockets of his grayish robe.

I finally pick a blueish-looking suite that has a cape to go with it, since it seems to match my personality. As I slip on the blue gloves that go with it a sudden image races through my head.

- - -

_A jagged cliff, a human with the same costume as mine, a pokemon that somehow resembles Riolu. _

_'Why master? Why?'_

_The pokemon is sealed within a staff that the human throws at it. The staff contains a blue crystal in the center, surrounded by a black steel cage-looking covering. The human jumps on the back of another pokemon and takes off, leaving the staff behind._

- - -

"Bro, you okay?"

_Are you okay master?_

I'm jerked back to reality when I hear both Tronay's and Riolu's voice.

"I'm fine," I say. "I was just daydreaming for a minute."

_That wasn't daydreaming master. You look pale, is something wrong? _Riolu asks.

"No, I told you I'm fine now shouldn't we be getting down to the stadium?" I snap.


	5. Nicknames for Everyone!

We enter the tournament and find that my first battle is later on in the day. So we decide to go explore the surrounding area with our pokemon. I sit on the stump of a chopped down tree as we stop by a small stream. The six of us decide to relax and enjoy the peaceful day. My mind still goes back to that vision I had though, and yet I don't know why. A sudden rustling of the nearby bushes catches my sister on alert. She stands up and approaches the bushes with caution, more then I've ever seen her use.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" She shouts as Vulpix responses with a blast of flame from her mouth.

During the day our pokemon have told us much about the world and what we are supposed to know now that we are pokemon trainers. Each pokemon has four attacks it can use at any time. That and a few other things, I can't quite remember what all Riolu told me. I'm suddenly caught off guard by my sister's high pitch squeal.

"I caught it! I caught it!"

"Caught what?" Our brother asks as he walks over, his voice clearly telling that he was annoyed by our sister's squeal.

"I caught this!" Tronay squeals as she allows her newly caught pokemon to come out of its poke ball.

A tiny fox looking pokemon with cream colored fur and soft brown eyes reveals itself as the red light around it fades.

_That's an Eevee, Tronay! _Riolu exclaims as he stares at the new member of our team in shock.

"An Eevee?" Our sister asks.

"If that's what Riolu said, then he's right," I comment as I stretch out and lay back on the stump.

My sister smiles at the fact that she caught her first pokemon.

_Isn't it time for our first battle master? _Riolu asks.

I startle for a moment. Battle? Where does that sound familiar?

"Yeah it is. Wait it is! Tronay, Santerous come on! My first battle is just five minutes away!" I shout as I get off the stump and begin to run back to the castle, its presence looming in the distance.

The now seven of us run back to the castle's stadium for my first battle. We find the entrance to the stadium and Riolu and I enter a holding area until we are called to battle. Santerous and Tronay sneak in to wish me luck before our battle. As the battle before mine draws to a close and my opponent is showing up on the battlefield, I find myself nervous and my hands sweaty.

_You will do fine master_, Riolu says to try and comfort me.

"Thanks Riolu," I say calmly as I close my eyes.

Riolu looks at me worriedly. He looks around for Santerous or Tronay but they are not in the room yet.

_**What is he doing? **_The little pokemon wonders. _**We are to battle in less than a minute and yet he has closed his eyes!**_

"Relax Riolu, our brother just does that. No one knows why, but he just does it. We think it's to control his aura for the battle but we aren't totally sure," Santerous says as he and Tronay enter the room.

The calming knowledge of that reassures Riolu and the pokemon breathes more easily with knowing that.

"And now our newcomer! Tamli Nekita!" The announcer screams over the intercom.

I open my purple eyes and nod at Riolu, who nods back. I run out into the stadium with Riolu on my shoulder and come to a sudden halt. Hundreds of people are looking down on Riolu and I, we shouldn't try to mess this up or it might be bad. Of course I could probably hold back a crowd but I'll explain later on how I would do it.

"Let's do this!" I shout as Riolu jumps off my shoulder and lands in front of me, his pointed tail almost touching the dirt covered arena.

"Go Weavile!" Our opponent shouts as they toss a poke ball into the air.

The pokemon that comes out glares at Riolu and myself with its red eyes. It bears a red crest on the top of its head and its blueish skin gleams in the pale sunlight of the stadium. It's white claws shine like polished ivory as the pokemon stares Riolu and myself down. It looks like a creature that was meant to handle snow and plenty of it!

"Weavile use Shadow Ball!" The opposing trainer shouts as Weavile begins to create a purple spinning ball in its hands.

"Riolu dodge and then use Force Palm!" I shout back.

Riolu dodges the Shadow Ball and slams its right palm into Weavile's stomach. The ice and dark type pokemon slides back from the force of the attack. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

_**Now is the time**_, I think softly.

"Veer use Force Palm with all your strength!" I scream as I open my eyes and my white aura covers my body.

Riolu, now nicknamed Veer, nods and slams both of his palms into Weavile's stomach, knocking the pokemon out.

"The victory goes to Tamli Nekita!" The announcer cries as Veer jumps onto my shoulder.

My opponent returns their pokemon to its poke ball and walks over to shake my hand, but stops because they see my aura blazing around me. Veer alerts me of it and I tone it down for the human to shake my hand in honor of winning. I head over to my sister and brother who praise me for my victory and for giving Riolu a nickname.

"How did you come up with it?" Tronay asks later on in the day as we watch Santerous and Turtwig battle against a female trainer with a giant rock type pokemon, a Rhyhorn if I remember right from what he told me.

"It just came to mind when I closed my eyes," I answer as I run my right hand through my hair and sigh.

"Go Tara! Use Razor Leaf to finish this weakling off!" Our brother shouts as Turtwig, now known as Tara, does as told and defeats her opponent.

Later in the day Tronay and Vulpix battle a male trainer that uses a floating ghost type pokemon. Veer explains to me that this pokemon is called Misdreavus.

"Ruby, finish it off with Flamethrower!" My sister screams as Vulpix, now known as Ruby, roasts the ghost type pokemon with her searing white hot flames.


	6. A Sudden Illness

The next day we check out the board to see who our opponents are. Turns out that we don't have to battle anyone for the day so we decide to go back to the spot that we found a few days earlier. Tronay and Ruby decide to work on a Quick Attack normal type move and Veer and I decide to train him to use a move called Shadow Claw which is a ghost type attack.

"Veer focus your energy onto your hands," I say as try to demonstrate the move but my demonstration doesn't work so well.

Veer finally releases how to do it and so he does as I ask and his right paw becomes shrouded in a thin, wispy gray mist.

"Good, now slam your paw against this rock," I comment as Veer runs toward the rock.

No sooner is he halfway there, the Shadow Claw vanishes.

_I guess that the attack doesn't like me_, Veer mutters as he lowers his head and allows his right paw to fall back to its natural position.

_Not true Veer_, Ruby says as she and Tronay walk up.

"I'm guessing that the training didn't go so well," my sister says as she gazes at Veer.

"Not as I had hoped," I answer as we head off to find our brother.

* * *

We find Santerous and Tara by a nearby stream. The two face off against a metal bird with a reddish undertone for its wings. The bird's yellow eyes locked with my brother's.

"Tara use your Energy Ball attack on that Skarmory!" Santerous commands as Tara's blackened eyes burn with excitement.

Tara opens her mouth and releases a small greenish ball of swirling energy. The Skarmory shrieks as it is hit but as the smoke clears, it looks unharmed by the attack. Skarmory shrieks once more and flaps its wings in front of its body, releasing a flurry of silvery wind combined with several of its feathers, a Silver Wing attack. Tara slides backwards from the blow but shakes it off.

"Tara use Crunch!" Our brother shouts in anger.

Tara runs forward and clamps down on the Skarmory's leg with its large jaws and powerful bite. The Skarmory struggles to keep its balance as it toddles back-and-forth, nearly exhausted from its battle with Santerous and Tara.

"Go poke ball!" Santerous says as he throws the ball at the silvery bird.

A flash of red light draws the bird into the ball and the ball lands on the grass, rocking back-and-forth as the silver bird struggles to not be captured. At last the ball stops shaking and our brother walks forward to pick it up.

"Good job bro," Tronay says as she smiles over our brother's first catch.

_Good job Tara_, both Veer and Ruby comment as they run over to the grass type.

_Thanks_, Tara mutters as she slips to the ground, exhausted from the battle

Santerous clutches the poke ball for support as his face grows pale. I realize it first and inform Tronay, who catches him before he falls.

"Quick, take him to Pokemon Center that is near the stadium and I will join you shortly," I shout as Tara, Ruby, and Veer help to carry Santerous.

"Alright," Tronay says as she leaves, her mind allowing me to sense her fear.


	7. Flames and Fights

While my sister and our pokemon carry Santerous back to the Pokemon Center, I pick up the poke ball that my brother had dropped. Its red and white surface looks harmless so why would this happen?

_**Why did something like this have to happen?** _I wonder as I stare at the poke ball.

I suddenly grasp my head as a streak of searing pain storms across it with a fury. I drop to one knee before the pain recedes. A sudden image comes to my mind of when my former dragon and I almost died.

* * *

_Finca! _I scream as my Guardian dives closer and closer to the grass covered ground. _Get it together!_

She continues to fall and I can only clutch to her white scales, terrified of the fact that she might not pull up before we are slammed into the ground.

_Finca! Snap out of it! _I roar as I force my whole being against the shields of her mind.

My Guardian releases the danger that we are in and so she twists around so that she takes the impact of our landing, moving me to between her front clawed paws. She crashes to the ground and allows me to get up. I look at her for a moment to make sure she isn't hurt and then I place one hand on her quivering body.

_You okay? _I question.

_Darkness is coming, evil shall spread, and you shall vanish_, she roars in panic.

* * *

_**If only Finca knew how true she was in saying that**_, I mutter to myself as the image fades away slowly, seeming to prolong the pain of the fact that I am far away from her right now.

I sigh and gaze down at Skarmory's poke ball, thinking about letting the metal bird out.

_**Not unless Santerous and Tronay are here**_, I decide.

A sudden rustling from the nearby bushes causes me to grab the ball tighter.

"Show yourself!" I growl as my eyes flash blue for a moment before returning to their normal purple.

The rustling increases and finally I clench my only open hand into a fist.

"Go Skarmory!" I shout as the rustling fades away as a tiny orange lizard with a flame on its tail comes out of the bushes and collapses at my feet.

The silver bird shrieks as it is released from its poke ball and I gaze down at the young pokemon. A sudden flapping of wings has me turn my head back up to stare into a flock of tiny birds with black and brown wings, Spearows if I remember right from Veer. The birds shriek at the lizard and then I realize that the lizard must had bumped into them and they chased it here. I reach down and pick up the tiny lizard.

_**Relax young one**_, I mutter to the tiny pokemon as I feel its forehead.

To my surprise the little fire pokemon is burning up. Skarmory shrieks and I look beside me to find that it is gazing at the fire pokemon with calming eyes.

"Skarmory, skarmory. Skarmory!" (Take this Charmander and get out of here. I shall fight these birds to ensure that it stays safe!) Skarmory shrieks as I translate its words.

I nod and clutch the lizard tight to my body.

"Skarmory . . . " (One) _. . ._

I brace myself and tighten my grip on the pokemon.

"Skarmory . . ." (Two) . . .

I narrow my eyes on a small carved-out path that would make for a quick escape.

"Skarmory!" (Three!)

Skarmory shrieks at the birds as I take off toward the path. I dare not turn to look when I hear Skarmory scream as the birds crash against its metal-feathered body. I remain focused on the path ahead, determined to save this little lizard with all my might . . .


	8. A Promise Fulfilled

I keep running as countless trees fly past me. I clutch the fire lizard closer to me and increase my already fast speed. Spending time with a dragon as your partner has really made me much more faster then almost any human would be. I finally stop at the Pokemon Center and going into a rapid series of coughs. Ever since I had nearly been killed by my brother when he was possessed by a demonic spirit from thousands of years ago, I had been left with a gash that stretched from my lungs to near my heart.

It had nearly torn my right lung in half but of course my dragon had tried her hardest to heal it but I had refused, thinking it would heal on its own. I see now my mistake. I crumble to the ground still coughing. My breathing becomes quicker as I can't seem to find enough oxygen to fill my lungs. I still hold onto the tiny fire lizard, struggling to save its life, to fulfill my promise to Skarmory.

* * *

"Skarmory, skarmory. Skarmory!" (_Take this Charmander and get out of here. I shall fight these birds to ensure that it stays safe!_) Skarmory shrieks as I translate its words.

* * *

_**I must make it inside**_, I think as I attempt to stagger to my feet.

I slip back down to the ground and begin to waver between consciousness and unconsciousness. Unconscious finally wins and the world around me fades to black . . .

* * *

I awaken to the sound of someone calling my name. I open my eyes and look up into the beautiful face of my sister.

"Tronay?" I manage to mutter as I fight to stay awake.

"Yes brother, it's me," She replies. "Veer and Ruby found you outside the Pokemon Center, hanging onto a tiny Charmander with your life."

I nod, I was trying to save the little thing from dying after all.

"The nurse here told me to come and get you. She says that the little pokemon wants to see you," my sister continues.

I struggle to lift myself up but I end up falling back into the comfy white pillow behind me.

"Allow me brother," Tronay says as she picks me up.

Normally a male human would do this to a female but I don't mind it in my case. I doubt I could even get out of the room by myself. Tronay carries me down several floors before she stops at one door. A red cross hangs on it, lit up. The light on the cross fades and a tall, red-headed women steps out of the room.

"Good you brought him," she says in satisfaction as she motions for us to enter.

Tronay does as told and once we are inside, my eyes focus on the bed that is located on the far left of the room. The white sheets that lay draped across the fragile tiny fire pokemon. The lizard sleeps softly and I immediately remember the little thing. This lizard was the Charmander that I fought to save!

"Let me know if I can get anything for you," the nurse says before she leaves.

Tronay places me in a nearby red-leather chair and pulls it up to the bed. The lizard is awoken by our noise and it's black eyes lock with my purple ones.

"Char? Charmander?" (_You? You saved me?_)

I nod at the little lizard.

_I did_, I answer within its mind.

The Charmander stares at me in horror like I've just done the worst thing in the world.

_You opened a connection to my mind_, Charmander says.

_I did? _I ask.

_Yes. When you answered my question it opened a connection between us_, Charmander answers.

I blink in shock. Could that have been the case with Veer? The Charmander chuckles at my reaction.

_I do not think that is how you gained your connection with the Riolu but I was wondering if maybe you might like to give me a nickname? _The Charmander asks.

I think for a moment and then decide on one.

_How about Flare? _I question.

_I like it_, the Charmander, now known as Flare, replies as it crawls over to rest in my lap.

I smile at the fire lizard as it falls asleep in my lap, remembering my first few days with my dragon being the exact same as this.


	9. Evolution Talks

I am awoken by Veer the next morning. I first see his blue coat and I can't help but chuckle. He has helped me out a lot and yet I haven't really done much to help him.

_Morning master_, he says as he bows before me and Flare.

_Morning Veer_, I comment as pain flows through my body as I try to stretch out.

My movement awakens Flare, who gazes down at Veer.

_Who is this? _He asks me.

_This is Veer, my Riolu and the first pokemon I ever had_, I answer.

_Why hasn't he evolved yet? _Flare asks.

I turn to Veer hoping he will explain what 'evolved' means.

_Explain_, I mutter to the blue pokemon as it climbs up the chair and sits on the top, nearest my shoulders.

After Veer explains the fact why he hasn't evolved to Flare, he proceeds to explain to me the process of evolution or evolving.

_I understand_, I say after he finishes explaining the process of evolution to me.

Tronay suddenly enters and stops once she sees me, a smile on her face at my interest in life after nearly dying earlier on.

"Morning," she says.

_Morning_, Flare and Veer reply.

When I remain silent, Tronay walks over.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I lost the tournament, didn't I?" I ask.

"You did and Santerous as well but once I explained to them how you saved a baby Charmander, they told me that they would give you the . . . um . . . Aura Staff I think," my sister answers.

_Aura Staff? _Flare asks.

Veer turns and looks at me.

_We may have lost the tournament but we got the prize_, he says.

At that moment my sister reaches into a small brown drawstring bag at her waist and pulls out a red stone.

"What's that?" I ask.

_It's a Fire Stone_, Flare growls in shock.

"I received it for winning the tournament since you had the big prize," my sister explains as she holds the stone.

_Tronay, you can evolve Ruby with it_, Veer says, equally in shock at my sister's new item.

Tronay gently places the red stone back in the drawstring bag at her waist and closes it up.

"Well besides from that piece of news, how's the Charmander doing?" My sister asks.

_The name is Flare and I am doing much better_, Flare comments.

My sister smiles at the little pokemon before locking her gaze with mine.

"How's Santerous?" I ask.

"Not good. For what I was told, he might be in a coma," Tronay replies sadly.

"I see," I comment.

Both Veer and Flare pick up on my sadness and ask me about it.

_I will tell you two later_, I quickly say.

Tronay reaches out a hand and I grab it. With an uncanny amount of strength, she pulls me to my feet. Flare jumps to the ground before he is harmed though.

"Ready?" She asks.

"I suppose," I answer.

The two pokemon blink in confusion.

_I will be back_, I promise them before I leave the room with Tronay.


	10. Tears and Terrors

As we walk toward where our brother is being kept, Tronay and I talk about many things. Our dragons for one. Both of us miss them. To us, they are a part of who we are. Tronay's own dragon Uria, saved her from dying before his egg was ever hatched.

"Here we are," my sister says as she stops in front of a small room with the number '7' on the outside.

The number doesn't surprise me, after all Santerous always loved the number seven. We enter the room and to my surprise the walls are white. Much like myself, Santerous loves white as well. I'm surprised that he still does after the pain I've put him through. Tronay and I find our brother sleeping in the small white bed that occupies the room's left corner. Not surprising considering what has happened over these last view days.

"Santerous," Tronay whispers softly as she nears the bed that he lays on.

The steady beat of the heart monitor beside Santerous responses with a beep.

"Tronay . . . " I begin.

"No Tamli, it's okay. I just thought that he might come out of it if he knew that you were fine, but I guess not," she replies.

With that Tronay turns to leave as the door creaks open slightly. I growl and wish that I had my sword with me but it is the room where I left Flare and Veer.

_What's wrong? _Ruby asks as she enters the room, followed by the other Pokemon.

"We . . . Tamli and I are worried about Santerous," Tronay says, trying to keep her voice mellow.

I place my hand gently on my sister's arm, my way of telling her to be calm and quickly get out of the room before she cries. Girls are strangely more sensitive and show their emotions better then boys, I think.

"Go on," I say softly.

She nods and walks out of the room. Ruby and Eevee follow after her.

_Tamli? _Veer questions as he crosses over to me.

_Yes_, I answer.

_We go to get the staff soon, right?_

_Yes Veer we will go and get it_, I say, my thoughts elsewhere.

* * *

The searing pain. The pools of lava and smell of smoke. The smell of burning flesh. My flesh. Two pairs of yellow eyes glare out at me.

_This is your judgement!_

Red flames spiral around me, wishing to consume me within their fiery grasp.

"I don't deserve this!" I yell.

_You failed to protect your dragon . . . You wished that you had never met with Veer . . . You have caused all of this!_

The flames leap at me, burning the remaining flesh from my skin.

_Your rage is now your punishment!_

* * *

I awaken with a start, finding that I lay on the floor in Santerous' room.

_**That dream felt so real**_, I think as I get to my feet.

Those flames felt as if they . . . I gaze down at my hands, my blackened , charred hands with almost no skin remaining on them.

_**This can't be real**_, I think in panic.


	11. A Choice, A Change, and a Battle

Meanwhile, Tronay follows the path down to the river where she first caught Eevee.

_Tronay . . . _Ruby begins as she walks alongside her trainer, worried at Tronay's quietness.

_I'm fine_, Tronay assures her as she stops before a small stream. "Eevee come out!"

She throws the poke ball and the cream colored pokemon is released from its confinement.

"Eevee?" (_You need me?_) The small fox asks.

"Look," Tronay says as she lower herself down to the ground and sits beside the small fox. "I was thinking that you would be a much better fit for my brother then for me."

"Eevee?" (_Why?_) The cream-colored pokemon questions.

"I just . . . I need some time with Ruby and I think that Tamli would be happier with you by his side," Tronay says as she rubs the top of Eevee's head.

_Tronay? _Ruby asks as she nears.

The female's eyes turn and lock with Ruby's, a fierceness in her eyes that Ruby hasn't seen before.

_I will be with you in a moment_, Tronay growls before returning to speaking with Eevee.

"Is this okay with you my friend?" Tronay asks.

"Eevee." (_If it must be done._) Eevee says sadly.

"Thank you," Tronay says as she stands up and slides the Fire Stone out of the drawstring bag that rests at her hip.

_What is that for? _Ruby asks.

_You can now choose to evolve or not_, Tronay says as she places the stone on the dirt covered ground and lays between them.

Ruby pauses for a moment before moving over to the stone.

_I will do this for you_, Ruby comments before she body begins to shine and she evolves into a Ninetales.

The once small fox now stands where the Fire Stone had laid. Her orange fur had become more cream like, similar to Eevee's.

_You look beautiful_, Tronay says as Ruby advances toward her.

_Thank you_, Ruby comments as she walks past Tronay and lays down next to Eevee.

Tronay sighs and lowers herself to the ground, relaxing like her two pokemon are doing. A sudden splash of water catches her attention. A weasel with a tail that has two ends, and the tail looks to be propelling it through the water with ease approaches. Its orange fur is met by an inflation collar around its neck. Its eyes shine like sapphires as it looks at the trainer with almost a smirk on its face.

"Buizel."_ (Bring it trainer.)_ The orange weasel mocks as it leaps out of the water and lands opposite Tronay.


	12. Enter the Aura Pokemon

Meanwhile, I am trying to calm myself.

_**It must be my imagination**_, I think as I stare down at my burned hands.

I attempt to touch the top of my right hand with the index finger on my left hand. I yelp in pain, quickly withdrawing my left index finger.

_**This is real**_, I think in panic as I begin to search for something to hide my hands in.

I finally spots some dressing on a small table across the room.

_**It could work**_, I think as I grab it and begin to fanatically wrap up my burned hands.

With the wrapping for the day complete, I sigh and walk over to a small dresser on the other side of the room, the same one were the dressing came from, where Veer, Flare, and myself stay in until Santerous shows some kind of improvement. Veer enters and leaps up onto my right shoulder.

_Ready? _He asks.

_Yes_, I say as I halt by my bed.

Veer jumps off and I pull on my white cloak.

_Now we go_, I say as the two of us leave the room.

The ceremony for the presentation of the Aura Staff is long and drawn out, much to my annoyance. Finally I am allowed to touch the staff and am commanded to raise it to start the fireworks.

"Whatever," I grumble as I stand up and raises the staff above my head.

**You abandoned me.**

I startle. Who said that? I look around the room but finds that no one has said a single word. The blue crystal in the center of the staff glows faintly and then I remember where I have seen the staff from.

* * *

_The staff contains a blue crystal in the center, surrounded by a black steel cage-looking covering. _

* * *

**_Of course_**, I think as the crystal's glow brightens.

I struggle as the crystal's glow brightens even more. I finally turn the staff around and a stream of blueish light erupts from within the crystal to beam down on the floor. The light fades to reveal a tall blue pokemon with black ear like appendages that are fanned out to the pokemon's side. The pokemon leaps toward me.

**You betrayed the kingdom.**

_**Telepathy?** _I think as the pokemon waits for an answer.

The pokemon finally opens its red eyes and lowers its ear appendages. It looks around for a moment before running off.


	13. Change of Ownership

**_What was that? _**I wonder after the blue pokemon has left.

A few moments later a small cream colored fox bounds into the throne room as a few people quietly walk out.

Eevee! (_Tamli!_) The fox cries.

I turn in the young pokemon's direction and am stunned to see my brother, who was just in a coma, come walking toward me.

"Santerous?" I question, thinking this isn't real.

"Brother," Santerous replies as Tara walks along beside him.

"Where is . . . "

A sudden crash from upstairs interrupts me and Santerous and I look up at the ceiling. A large beautiful cream colored fox with nine tails leap into the room with a girl on her back.

"Tronay?" Santerous and I ask, equally confused.

The girl's silver hair rolls down her back as she dismounts from the fox with nine tails.

"Santerous. Tamli," She says as her blue eyes lock with each of us as she says our name.

"Tronay," I mutter.

She laughs.

"You didn't know it was me?" She asks.

"No," Santerous replies as I watch the fox with nine tails move closer to Tara who backs up at the sight of the strange pokemon.

"Ruby stop that," Tronay commands as she sees the fox with nine tails move ever closer to Tara.

"That's Ruby?" I ask.

"Yes, she evolved into a Ninetales," Tronay says proudly as she moves aside for Santerous to get a better look at the once tiny Vulpix.

I look at Eevee for a moment before returning my attention to Tronay.

"He is your's now brother," my sister explains as she hands me the Eevee's pokeball.

"Thank you," I mutter as I think back to the event that occurred before this.

That pokemon that had shone up, could it have been the pokemon that I saw in my vision?

"Eevee?"

I jump, startled by the young fox that leaps up onto my left shoulder.

"Eevee?" (_Come on!_) The young pokemon growls, annoyed with me for taking so long.

With a quick rub to Eevee's head I place the fox on the ground and set off to find the mysterious pokemon that I somehow called forth from within the staff.


	14. Riolu Vanishing?

I halt and press myself gently against the outside wall of the room, feeling vibrations coursing through the earth.

_**The pokemon is in there**_, I think as the vibrations cease.

With little trouble I push the door open by way of telekinesis, or the gift of moving objects with my mind. I enter the room. Everything is dark, except for a painting on the wall. In the painting is a male who seems to be wearing what I wore to the tournament and beside him stands the pokemon that I somehow freed from the crystal. A sudden sound catches my ear and so I move over to the left just slightly but it is then that I am thrown to the floor by someone from behind. I first think that it is Santerous but it doesn't feel heavy enough to be him.

Summoning my power of aura I manage to sense that it is the pokemon that I freed earlier. I let loose a torrent of my white aura and the pokemon jumps away before he is thrown off my back.

_Careful with that power_, the pokemon says before I hear the door opening and then closing. _It could be a danger to you later on._

**_He doesn't know the truth about that_**, I think before I leave as well.

I head back to the castle and find that once I enter Tronay comes running up to me.

"What is it?" I ask, bored by her appearance.

"Veer is missing!" She says in panic as her blue eyes lock with mine.

"What?" I question, making sure I heard right.

Behind me, unknown to the rest of us, the blue pokemon that I had freed earlier watches with interest as Tronay tells me that Veer is indeed missing and neither her nor Santerous knows how he was taken.

"This is the truth!" Tronay shouts as I keep telling her this cannot be true.

"She is right," Santerous mutters, his purple eyes looking down at the floor.

I stare into the faces of my 'family' and begin to understand that what they are saying is true. Veer is missing. Someone or something took him from me. I clench my hands into fists and my purple eyes burn will my fierce will. I shall find Veer. I will save him and crush anyone that stands in my way! The blue pokemon walks over at this point.

_You wish to find your pokemon?_ He asks with that telepathic voice of his.

"Yes," I answer.

The pokemon chuckles at my determination, my need to find Veer and ensure that he is safe.

_I will help you_, the pokemon says.

"Your name?" Tronay and Santerous ask.

_Lucario_, the blue pokemon replies.


	15. Destinies Revealed

By the next day we are off to find Veer. I truly want him safe and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that safety upon my Riolu partner. I will find him and make sure that he is safe! Lucario stays in front of us as we head toward a giant tree. Well it is actually a rock formation but it looks so much like a tree that it has been called the Tree of Beginning. Santerous, Tronay, and I have talked over what could have taken Veer and there is a legend surrounding the Tree of Beginning. Rumor is that a legendary pokemon called Mew lives in the tree and is known to show up at the castle and take stuff. In our case it took Veer. Lucario suddenly halts and we stop.

"What is wrong?" I ask with caution.

Lucario says nothing and a few moments later the earth begins to crack right under us. Tronay and Santerous spring out of the way but I stay. I want to see what has interrupted our trip. A large creature of brown and orange rock rises out of the ground. Nine dots cover its face in a square. To be honest it looks really . . . weird. It flashes its dots and then a beam of orange light comes flying straight at me. I summon a quick shield of my white aura to deflect its attack.

"What is that thing?!" I ask as the deflected attack rams into the rock creature.

_It is known as the pokemon Regirock_, Lucario says as he stands a few feet away and watches me in humor.

I growl in disgust at Lucario and return my attention to Regirock. It flashes its white dots and fires another beam of orange light at me.

"What is that move?" Tronay shouts over the wind at Lucario as I stand my ground for this attack.

_It is called Hyper Beam_, the dark blue canine like pokemon answers as I hold up an arm to shield my face from the attack.

I slide back slightly and Tronay takes a step forward.

"Stay back," I snarl as she stops at my fierce tone. "I will handle this on my own."

My purple eyes narrow as I stare at the rock pokemon. I smirk and hold out a hand. I turn my hand over and beacon the pokemon to hit me with everything it has.

"Bring it on," I usher to the giant rock.

The pokemon flashes its white dots on where its face should be and fires another Hyper Beam at me. I lower my arm back down and stand straight, just waiting for the attack to hit me.

"What are you doing?" Santerous yells over the wind.

"None of your business!" I snarl as the Hyper Beam edges closer.

"Tamli!" Tronay shouts as the blast, once orange begins to become white as it is now just inches away from me.

I open my eyes and smile to myself.

_**Finca**_, I think just moments before I am hit. _**I am coming back home my Guardian!**_

"Tamli!"

Tronay's voice rings through my mind. I can barely hear her voice now. I am getting closer to Finca. Her presence is becoming more powerful then it had been. A sudden rush of emotions pours out to me. Finca's emotions cloud my own as I realize what she must have gone through.

_I'm sorry._

_You should be!_ She snaps, her temper so welcoming after all this time apart.

She walks closer to me, beaconing me to come with her back to our world. I can't. I have to save Veer and protect Tronay and Santerous.

_I cannot come with you_, I say after a moment.

_Because of them?_ Finca asks, her voice clearly showing her dislike for my new friends.

_Yes because of them! I just can't leave them!_

_And why not? _Finca asks, her mocking tone so beautiful that I forget why I am mad with her for a moment. _Come home Tamli._

I shake my head. No, I cannot go home.

_Come back with me!_ I snarl.

_Why should I?_ She asks.

_Because I need you to_, I answer.

I am hoping that my pleading tone will change her mind. My thoughts are right because she sighs and agrees on it.

* * *

The warm sunlight of the rising sun greets me as I open my eyes to find that Tronay sits nearby, a bowl of water and a damp cloth beside her should I have a fever. That 'adopted' sister of mine is a real pain, I tell you.

"Welcome back," she says after she realizes that I'm awake.

I growl back in return and turn my thoughts to locating Finca. Where is she? She did come back with me, right?

_Finca? _I ask, stretching my telepathic thoughts out as far as I can go. _Where are you?_

The slightest flicker of thought is all that I need to hear from her. Suddenly I am lifted off the ground by something behind me. I turn my head slightly to see Finca's white scales looking their most beautiful, like thousands of small diamonds.

_You worry too much._

_I worry about you_, I answer as she shifts to allow me to get on her back.

_You shouldn't. I can take care of myself. Now where is this Riolu that I've been hearing about in your dreams? _Finca asks as I settle myself on her back, my rightful place.


	16. Play Time

_Riolu? Huh?_

I panic. What am I supposed to tell her? Veer is missing and I was planning to go search for him? No that doesn't sound right.

_Um . . . I was paired up with Veer and now he is missing_, I say softly.

_WHAT! Tamli! You irritable, little ungrateful . . ._

Finca stops and tries to collect her thoughts.

_You are partners with this canine and now he is missing so you go and try to get yourself killed just to try and get me to come back with you, correct?_ She asks.

I ask her to wait while I decide on an answer. She would like Veer if she saw him, I'm sure of that.

_I know that what I do isn't pleasing to you all the time but I ask that you don't tell Tronay or Santerous about this_, I say.

_Or the dark furred canine?_

_Or Lucario_, I growl.

Finca chuckles as she banks to the right to drift over a lake, her claws just barely touching the surface of its cool, crystal clear waves. I am at home with Finca. We are, in a way, soul mates. She flips over and I am plunged into the lake. I am startled for a moment but then kick myself back to the surface.

_Not funny_, I growl as I brush back a stand of my silver hair.

_Oh really? Then why did you seem to enjoy it so much? _

Finca's musical tone even makes her fierceness seem less important. I drone out her question and focus on her body. Its perfect lines and her beautiful face, together they make her seem like a god.

_Tamli?_

I blink and refocus my vision after I get slapped by a tidal wave of water.

_Huh what?_ I ask, totally confused.

_You never did answer my question_, Finca replies.

_What question?_

_For crying out loud my question was **'Why did you seem to enjoy me dropping you into the lake so much?'**_

_The lake? Oh the lake! Um I liked getting wet_, I answer.

Finca snarls and drops down into the lake next to me. The waves that are created from her plunging into its clear water carry me a good five feet away.

_Sorry_, she says as her head rises out of the water, tiny drops collecting on her neck and shoulders.

I laugh and she vanishes under the waves. I look around, wondering where she has gone. The water under me gives way and Finca pushes me up into the air.

_Enjoying this little one?_ She asks as I cling to her neck.

_Yes but don't . . ._

I don't get to finish my sentence because she whips her head around and sends me back into the water. When I surface Finca is already by my side.

_I couldn't resist_, she chuckles as she allows me to get on her back, which is covered mostly by water.

_Of course not_, I say as she turns around and slips under the lake, her scales gleaming and blending in somewhat with the blue water.


	17. Distant Emotions

After our swim, Finca and I rejoin the others. Lucario seems wary of my dragon and I wouldn't blame him. She is a meat eater after all.

"So you and Finca had fun today?" Tronay asks as we sit around a campfire, lit by Flare and Ruby.

"Yes we did," I reply.

Finca nods in agreement.

_We played in the water and I like being here_, my white dragoness comments.

"We are glad to hear that," Santerous says as he strokes the flames with a tree limb that he found while we were swimming.

I rub Finca's white scaled shoulder as Tronay strokes Ruby's caramel colored fur.

"So in the morning we set out for the tree?" I ask.

_That is correct_, Lucario answers.

Finca turns her head to the dark furred canine and blinks, not expecting telepathy from it.

_You speak telepathically?_ She asks.

Lucario tenses up and I stop rubbing Finca's shoulder.

_He is rather tense around us Finca_, I say.

_Oh that explains it then_, my Guardian replies before standing up and letting my hand fall back down to rest by my side._ I'm going for a walk._

Tronay and I nod and Finca walks off.

"So from what Lucario told us while you and Finca were swimming we are going to reach the tree either tomorrow or the day after. Once there you can go by yourself to get Veer, if you don't want us to come along with you," Tronay says as Ruby stretches out, yawning as she does so.

"Sounds good," I reply. "We have to wait til tomorrow to get Veer though."

"We are tired enough as it is Tamli," Santerous growls. "You can't expect us to go much farther tonight before we collapse because of exhaustion."

Lucario happens to be paying attention to our conversion and speaks up.

_I believe that your siblings are right Tamli, we cannot go and get him tonight._

I stand up and take a deep breath.

"Alright but only Finca, Lucario, and I are going in to get Veer, understood?"

Tronay and Santerous nod.

"Good now let's . . ."

A sudden burst of emotion reaches me and I panic. That's Veer's way of telling me he is in danger. I look up at the sky after the emotions have past and lift a hand, my aura springing to life.

_**I will find you Veer**_, I think.** _I promise you that._**


	18. The Final Step

The next day Finca and I hover above my two younger siblings as we race to the tree. Veer is in danger, I just know it.

_Master_, Finca asks. _What will the tree be like when we reach it?_

I blink at my dragon's question but don't respond. Finca growls at my quietness but doesn't push the matter further.

_How much longer Lucario?_ She asks down to the canine as he keeps pace with us.

_A hour or so_, Lucario answers, his words coming to both me and Finca through our bond.

I nod and Finca tells the canine that we are pleased to have him come with us for when we go into the tree to find and save Veer.

_I will enjoy going with you_, Lucario answers to a question that I haven't heard.

_We will enjoy the company, right master?_ Finca asks me.

I blink and then realize that my dragon has just asked me a question.

_Uh yes we will Finca_, I reply, trying to hide the fact that I had not been paying attention to what Lucario and my Guardian were talking about until just now.

My Guardian chuckles after reading my thoughts and spins. I clutch tightly to the spines along her neck, trying to not fall off.

_Nice attempt master_, my white dragoness hums as she leans forward and scrapes the ground with her claws, the dust from her wings making it impossible for me to see.

_Stop here please._

My Guardian lands and I can begin to make out the faint branches on what seem to be not a living tree but more or less a rock formation in the form of a tree.

"There was supposed to be a tree here," I mutter to myself.

Lucario growls and turns to lead us into the tree, closer to finding Veer. We walk softly, not wanting to harm anything. Finca can hardly move through this short tunnels and I feel sorry for her. Lucario stops and a dense buzzing fills the air.

"What is . . . ?"

I don't get to finish because the dark canine shoves me down to the ground as a Hyper Beam attack blasts through where I was just standing. Finca snarls and throws a ball of dark, smoky flames at the unknown creature that tried to attack me.

_Get on your dragon_, Lucario commands as Finca advances.

"Right," I nod and leap up onto her back.

Finca growls and launches herself upward. I close my eyes as the rock roof comes closer and closer to us.

_Now dragoness._

_**Probably Lucario**_, I think as I open my eyes to find that we are now hovering in mid-air with rocks floating around us.

_How did you . . . ? _I begin to ask but Lucario walks out into my sight, a long slash down his right arm.

_I'm impressed_, the dark furred canine mutters as Finca sniffs the wound.

_It is only a surface wound. I can heal it if you would like_, my dragon requests, an offer I've never heard her make before.

_I can handle it_, Lucario replies._ But thank you for the offer._

Again with the unusual behaviors of both my Guardian and this dark furred canine that I released from a very old staff. Finca lands and the rocks drop.

_How did you do that?_ I ask.

_Simple_, my dragon replies._ It seems I can stop time to some extent and that helped Lucario and I fend off three mineral rocks from pounding you into unconsciousness._

I nod and Lucario motions for us to follow, with me still on Finca's back.

_Up ahead should be the chamber that we need_, the blue furred canine mutters as we walk on.

With every step Finca takes I can sense Veer more and more. We are getting close. My starter will soon be back with me.

_In here_, Lucario motions as he slips into a narrow chamber.

Finca looks at it for a second before backing up.

_I cannot enter it. It is too small for me to go through_, the white dragoness comments.

I lift a hand and smirk.

_Not a problem_, I say before sending a blast of my aura, a spinning purple ball, into the rock chamber and making it wider.

Lucario stares at the now wider chamber and then back at me and Finca.

_You control aura?_ He asks.

I nod and Finca shoves the canine aside as we enter the chamber. A purple light shines from the roof and meets with a large collection of crystals, all purple or pink.

"Beautiful," I mutter out loud.

Finca nods and Lucario slides in, his left arm holding his injured right arm.

_Careful dragon_, he warns before walking forward.

Lucario stops at a large crystal formation that is apart from the others. It doesn't gleam but inside just sits there. Lucario bends down and focuses his aura on the crystal formation.

_It can't be!_

His cry of shock causes Finca to growl and I to slide off her back.

"What is it?" I ask.

_Sir Aaron, my master, he is here and is sealed in this crystal_, the blue furred canine stammers as one of his paws touches the crystal.

_Sir Aaron? The one who legends say saved these lands from destruction is here?_ Finca questions as she walks over and sniffs the crystal.

_Mew!_

I blink and look up as a tiny pink cat darts in. I growl and approach it, figuring this is the one responsible for my starter's disappearance.

"Tell me where my partner is," I snarl.

_Mew! _The pink cat replies before giggling.

A shift in the ground causes me to panic and lose my footing. I slide and try to grab anything but both my dragon and Lucario are too far away.

"Finca! Lucario!" I shout as I begin to claw at the dirt floor, which only makes things worse for me.

A distant rumble is heard and I wonder to myself if this thing is going down. A column used to keep the roof stable breaks and smashes down on the back of my neck. Stars flash in front of my eyes before the world around me goes dark . . .

_Tamli! _Finca roars as she sees that I am unconscious.

Her view turns to the cat and a deep growl rises in her throat.

_Give back what you have of my master's! _She snarls.

Lucario dodges another falling column and turns to Finca.

_We have to get out of here, this place is coming down_, he comments.

_I know that_, Finca replies as she takes flight and launches a shadow ball at the cat, who dodges the blast and giggles like it thinks this is funny.

_Finca!_ Lucario growls as he dodges another falling column. _We have to move fast._

_I am going nowhere_, Finca snaps back as she tries to swipe at the cat with her claws but again the pink cat dodges.

_Master!_

This echoing cry makes Finca pause and turn her head to the room's entrance. A tiny blue canine crouches on the floor, its red eyes focused on Tamli's unconscious form. The tiny creature runs up to Tamli and shakes him gently, trying to get him to wake up.

_Master I am here!_ The young pokemon cries.

Finca growls and Lucario starts to talk something over with Mew. The white dragoness turns and walks over to where the tiny creature is.

_Who are you?_ She asks.

The young pokemon squeaks and jumps back, startled by Finca's quick appearance.

_Who are you?_ The young creature asks.

_The name is Finca, I am Tamli's Guardian_, Finca replies.

_I am Veer, Tamli's starter pokemon_, Veer answers.

A sudden flash of green light causes both Finca and Veer to turn and look. Lucario is slowly vanishing and the purple crystal that holds Sir Aaron is as well. Finca nods as the two finally vanish and turn to Veer. The young pokemon quivers and jumps back as a still unstable rock falls down and seals the entrance, covering Tamli from his chest down. Finca snarls and smashes her claws against the rock but it does nothing. Veer says nothing for a moment and then glows with a bright white light. Finca growls as the tiny pokemon is replaced by an exact copy of what just left, another Lucario.

_Hang on master_, Veer says as a spinning ball of blue energy shoots out from his hands and breaks the rock.

**_Aura Sphere, how nice_**, Finca mutters to herself as she grabs Tamli and the two walk out.

When I come to I see a Lucario looking at me in worry. Did we find Veer? He is safe? I get up and walk over to the Lucario.

_Master_, the Lucario says. _I am glad you are safe._

Wait, this Lucario is Veer! Since when did he evolve?

_The others await your return_, Veer says as he leads me over to Tronay and Santerous, who have all their pokemon out.

_Is this goodbye then?_ I ask.

_Yes it is Tamli_, Veer says, saying my name for the first time since I met him.

I nod and walk over to my dragon and my sister and brother. The three of us wave and Finca nods her head at Veer, a question he asked I assume. We walk into a glowing black portal that Finca must have made for us to go home. I am glad I could come here and meet with Veer and all the other pokemon. All that I learned here I will cherish forever so fair well Veer and my other pokemon. One day I may be able to return but until then be safe.


End file.
